Plains Series (Unknown Author)
Info The Plains is a suggestion for a new series after the Desert. This series will include Plains 1-6 and then the Plains Fortress, a boss stage after Plains 6. The Plains will include a new enemy species, dinosaurs, and it will also include skull dragons. The stage Plains 1 will have dinosaurs of the levels of 51-53 and then the dinosaur boss, level 54. After plains 1, you will have an option to do Plains 2 or 3. Plains 2 will have level 54-56 enemies with a level 57 boss dinosaur, and plains 3 will have level 55-57 enemies with a level of 58. If plains 2 is chosen, you will continue on to plains 4 with level 56-58 dinosaurs and skull dragons, and a lvl 59 boss. If plains 3 is chosen, you will continue on to plains 5 with level 57-59 dinosaurs and a level 60 boss skull dragon. Plains 6 will be the follow up to plains 4 and 5 with levels of 58-61 skull dragons and a boss dinosaur, level 63 with 35,000 LP. The Plains Fortress, the boss stage of the Plains series, will be unlike the other boss stages. It will have one dinosaur boss with 50,000 LP as a lvl 65 and after that boss is defeated you will continue on to the Skull Dragon boss with 50,000 LP as a lvl 65. Drops Plains 1: Normal enemies will drop a new magician spell, Lightning Strike 5, a spell that has a range of 100 and does 50-300 Damage. This can be bought at the shop after Plains 1 is completed, at a price of 10,000$$. The drop from the boss will be: Lightning sword, a sword that has lightning coming out of the hilt, that does 25-150 damage on hit. Plains 2: Normal enemies will drop a new boxer glove, Meteor Claws 5, doing 25-50 damage on hit and making 5 meteors fall from the sky, doing 5-25 damage each. This can be bought at the shop after Plains 1 is completed, at a price of 10,000$$. The 2 drops from the boss will be: Staff of Meteor Shower 5, a fire staff summoning meteors constantly until the staff has summoned 25 meteors. Each meteor will do 10-25 damage each. The second drop is Shock Chain 5, a thunder whip available at the shop after Plains 1 for 10,000$$. This weapon shocks the enemy, stunning for 2.5 sec and doing 50-125 damage. Plains 3: Normal enemies drop all Plains 2 drops. The boss drops tazer gun, a thunder type gun available at the shop after plains 1 for 10,000$$. This does 100-200 damage and stuns the enemy for 0.5 seconds. Plains 4: Normal enemies drop the level 5 stones and the level 5 medals. The boss will drop a bow that shoots the arrows that the pyramid boss does, doing 5-15 damage and poisoning the enemy for 1.5 sec and doing 3-5 damage every 0.1 sec. Plains 5 and 6: The drops here from the normal enemies and boss can drop weapons from the previous plains stages. Only the boss drops the weapons and compo items. Plains Fortress: Dinosaur boss will drop Critical's Card 5, with an effect of 25% chance of AT +500%. The Skull Dragon Boss can drop the Dinosaur Boss's drop and all the previous Plains stages drops. ﻿ Category:Stick Ranger Stages